Stone Village
Guardian Spirit Thunder-stricken willow tree The old bark was shed off, exposing a new protrusion that was flourishing with green multicolored light as a new plump and tender, greenish-blue branch poked out. Instantaneously, dense light fogged up as 10,000 strips of colors shot forth. The willow tree was reborn, and four more branches shot out. They rapidly matured until they were over ten meters long, and had the same appearance as the previous branch. The five willow branches were sparkling green like an orderly divine chain as it emitted precious light as it enshrouded this entire land. It was mysterious and enigmatic with an extremely shocking shock wave. My Stone Village came from an astonishingly grand origin. However, even we began to quickly forget who we were, and only a few phrases of words passed on by our ancestors remain,” Stone Clan was ancient. According to the tribe elders, it could be traced back to the ancient eras. Only, after endless years, everything became blurry, and not even the villagers themselves believed those rumor anymore. There were so many things that even I forgot them all, and the traditions had broken off a long time ago. Only when a young couple who was searching for this placed arrived and mentioned these thing again one day did we understand that what the ancestors spoke of might actually be true. Stone Village was located within a vast mountain range. All around it were tall peaks and huge ravines, and endless groups of mountains towered over. Stone Village was not too big. There were around 300 people if you added up the old and young males and females. The houses were made out of huge stones, and they were plain and natural.If there was a choice, the villagers would not be willing to enter the mountains, because entering the mountain indicted blood and sacrifices. To them, food was always extremely precious, and wasting was not allowed. Every single child were taught that since they were young. Hunger. Food. Hunting. Life. Blood. They were all interconnected. Green Scaled Eagles and Others The eldest is called Da Peng, the second is called Xiao Qing, the youngest, Zi Yun” These were the three names given to them by the children. Big Peng Little Green Purple Cloud - Purple scaled Little Red Zhuyan Little White Shi Hao's parents “They came from an ancient country, and they said that Stone Village was their ancestral land. Although they were extremely prosperous, they had lost track of their ancestral land a long time ago.” This tribe was powerful beyond imagination, however due to their ancestral training, they could not return to the ancestral land whenever they wanted to. They wanted to avoid drawing their enemies here, therefore after many, many years, they eventually lost track of how to return. Their actions were for the sake of leaving behind a stick of incense; to continuously maintain their bloodline. Just in case their glorious tribe was extinguished, this place could continue to live on in this pure land. The bloodline they left behind was incredibly powerful, however, due to mishaps here and there, Stone Village gradually declined. Now, the cultivation methods had already been lost for a long time. “The couple during that time accidentally found the path that returned them to their ancestral land, so they arrived here.” That couple was incredibly powerful. They crossed the great desolate land and treaded past endless territories until they had finally arrived. However, they were disappointed because Stone Village was far from the powerful and prosperous place they had imagined it was, and it had already lost all the might it had from the ancient times. “That time, they carried you here. You were very feeble when you arrived and seemed to have been only a few months old. However, they said you were already one year old.” The little guy widened his eyes and listened carefully. At this time, a group of children ran up and sat on the floor without muttering a word as they listened earnestly. “The condition of your body was extremely bad, and you were suffering from a serious illness. They asked us to raise you as if you were only a few months old, and if you truly couldn’t survive, then they wouldn’t blame us.” The chief sighed and patted the little guy’s head. Not even he could have thought that a child this feeble could live, moreover becoming the heavenly gifted genius he was today!Chapter 51 Trivia * After dealing with all four forces that attacked Stone Village, the willow left a message for the villagers to prepare because a great calamity was approaching.Chapter 45 References Category:Shi Hao Category:Locations Category:Village